Ven Conmigo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Pueden dos piezas rotas encajar?


Ven Conmigo.

Estaba nevando, fue lo primero que notó el capitán de la décima división Hitsugaya Toshiro al aterrizar suavemente en uno de los tantos edificios del mundo humano.

No era una nevada tenue y pacífica, más bien parecía que la nieve picaba como frías agujas en la piel.

Aun así no podría importarle menos.

Pocas cosas eran las que le importaban después de que acabó la guerra contra los Quincys, donde tantas personas murieron… donde lo perdió todo…

Hinamori y Matsumoto. Ambas murieron valientemente, y él, junto con Hirako, se aseguró de vengarlas y que sus muertes no fueran en vano.

Parte del distrito uno, junto con un par más de distritos y la mitad del Seireitei, habían sido destruidos. Su abuela no había estado entre los sobrevivientes.

Eso casi terminó de destruirlo.

En la actualidad, el Seireitei estaba en pleno proceso de reconstruirse, la guerra ganada a costa de innumerables vidas, entre ellas, la de las tres mujeres más importantes en su vida, aparte del mismo héroe que les había otorgado la victoria.

Kurosaki Ichigo sacrificó su vida para matar al rey Quincy. Su nombre sería inmortalizado.

Lo respetaba y admiraba, aunque, si era del todo sincero consigo mismo, también lo odiaba un poco por haber muerto. ¿Por qué no pudo vivir? ¿Por qué no encontró otra forma?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso mientras caminaba bajo la nieve que parecía querer perforar su cráneo.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la clínica Kurosaki, donde estaba la única razón por la que no se había desmoronado aún.

Kurosaki Karin, la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Había estado a un pelo de quebrarse cuando se enteró que ella estaba viva. Fue como si de pronto recordara cómo respirar. Aunque luego sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire de los pulmones al enterarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ella estaba como él. Sola y rota. Ella lo había perdido todo.

Su hermano había muerto sacrificándose para darles la victoria. Su padre murió protegiendo a sus dos hijas de un atacante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que logró que no murieran en el acto, si ambas salieron heridas. Yuzu, frágil y delicada como era, murió después de unas horas, mientras trataban de salvarla, no logró sobrevivir. Karin, que era un poco más fuerte, pudo salvarse a tiempo.

Vivía, pero estaba sola.

Inoue Orihime cuidó de ella por un tiempo hasta que estuvo completamente recuperada físicamente, y luego parece que Karin se negó a vivir en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la clínica Kurosaki. Inoue se mudó con ella por un tiempo pero luego tuvo que seguir con su vida e ir a la universidad y la Kurosaki afirmaba que quería y se podía cuidar y vivir sola.

En todo ese tiempo, él no pudo ir a verla ni una sola vez.

Todo lo que sabía de ella se lo había informado Kuchiki Rukia, que afirmaba haberle ofrecido a la niña vivir con ella, siendo rechazada.

Ahora, después de meses, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de ver a la chica que era su única motivación para levantarse en las mañanas, aparte de su escuadrón, con sus subordinados que confiaban en él para llevarlos adelante después de la guerra.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, no recibiendo respuesta alguna. Tocó un poco más fuerte. Nada.

Suspiró.

-¿Karin? Soy yo.- habló con voz queda, sin gritar. Todo alrededor de la casa se sentía tan… silencioso y vacío… que sentía como si pudiera escuchar a un alfiler caer.

Esperó por varios minutos, que pudieron haber sido horas, indispuesto a irse, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.

La chica que le abrió la puerta no fue nada de lo que esperó.

Ella parecía la misma de siempre.

No parecía haber bajado ni aumentado de peso. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rosa saludable. Su cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba estaba bien peinado en una coleta alta. Estaba vistiendo con su ropa de costumbre. Había crecido un poco más, como era de esperarse de una niña en pleno desarrollo. Ella se veía completamente normal, aunque claro, eso era solo si no se contaban sus ojos muertos desprovistos de cualquier brillo.

-Toshiro…- susurró. –Te ves horrible.- tal vez eso tenía el objetivo de sonar como una broma, pero con su tono de voz tan monótono, realmente no estaba seguro.

Ante su comentario, de pronto fue consciente de sí mismo.

Era cierto, se veía horrible, o al menos eso suponía debido a lo despeinado que debía estar y al tamaño de las ojeras que de seguro debía tener debido a su falta de sueño. Aunque en realidad, hacía tiempo que no le daba importancia a su aspecto. No recordaba la última vez que se había mirado al espejo.

-Tú te ves bien.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro.- se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvo dentro. –Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. ¿Viniste a reclamar tu regalo?- su tono seguía siendo gris e inexpresivo.

-No realmente.- había olvidado completamente que ese día era su cumpleaños, aunque bueno, tal vez por eso Kyoraku le había concedido el permiso. -¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con voz tensa mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

-Aburrida. ¿Cómo has estado tú?-

-Ocupado.- solo contestó, tratando de hallar un forma de decir lo que quería.

-¿Y a qué viniste? Si no es por un regalo de cumpleaños…-

-Yo… quería ofrecer apropiadamente mis condolencias por… por tu familia.- trató de no tartamudear mientras hacía una torpe reverencia como podía.

La Kurosaki, que había estado mirando al frente en todo el trascurso de la conversación, lo miró de reojo.

-Gracias. Yo también lo siento por tu familia.- asintió de nuevo con la vista pegada al frente.

Él bajó la mirada.

-Karin, yo quería…-

-No voy a ir contigo, Toshiro.- lo cortó ella.

Él cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

Ya había supuesto que ella no querría ir con él si no había querido mudarse con la Kuchiki pero aun así… fue duro que matara sus esperanzas de manera tan tajante.

-Entiendo…- se obligó a sí mismo a hablar. –Admito que yo no soy la más agradable de las compañías y se ve que puedes cuidarte muy bien sola así que… Creo que ya me voy… No sé cuándo me vuelvan a dar permiso para volver, hasta entonces…- caminó a la puerta.

-Toshiro…- ella lo interrumpió, aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No te vayas…- pidió, ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

Hitsugaya casi se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Por qué…?...-

-Solo… quédate, hasta cuando puedas quedarte.- suplicó en un hilillo de voz apenas audible pero todavía insensible.

-D… de acuerdo…- un poco vacilante, volvió al sofá.

Pasaron horas solamente sentados en el sofá, en compañía del otro, sin decir nada, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, Karin se puso en pie, y caminó fuera de la sala. No le dijo a dónde iba y él no lo preguntó.

Pasó un rato antes de que ella volviera con una pequeña caja envuelta entre sus manos.

-Tu regalo.- le dijo con voz queda, volviendo a sentarse a su lado, solo que esta vez, mirándolo atentamente.

Abrió la caja un poco más que muy curioso, sorprendido de que en serio le tuviera un regalo.

Era una bufanda.

Simple, verde, muy similar a la que había perdido en la guerra.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, solo por un segundo.

-Gracias.- asintió mientras la enredaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Toshiro…- la miró con sorpresa al por fin detectar un sentimiento en su voz, aunque no podía definir bien cuál era. -¿Era en serio eso de que quieres que vaya contigo?- su tono seguía siendo indescifrable. Algo confundido, asintió. -¿Entonces… entonces por qué no insististe cuando te dije que no?- ahora sí que detectó claramente la desilusión en su voz.

Pestañeó absolutamente perdido, una conversación que había tenido con Matsumoto acerca de que a las mujeres les gustaba que luchen por ellas circulando en su mente.

-Yo… yo no quería p-presionarte y que… y que te enfades conmigo…- admitió con un leve rubor. –P-pero, si sí quieres ir conmigo…-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Olvídalo, ya no quiero ir contigo.- él casi se va de espaldas.

-Karin…- se frotó las sienes. –Ven conmigo por favor.- ella lo miró con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos oscuros y él suavizó aún más su tono. –Déjame cuidar de ti… y cuida de mí, por favor.- se acercó a ella, controlándose de hacer algo estúpido como besarla. Ella era demasiado frágil e inestable, y era lo único que tenía, lo único que le importaba. –Ven conmigo.-

-Si…- se frotó los ojos, no dispuesta a llorar. –Iré contigo.- sorprendentemente, sonrió. Una sonrisa agridulce. –Te cuidare…-

–Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro.- sin poder resistirse más, la jaló contra él, atrapándola en un abrazo.

Porque ambos estaban rotos, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran encajar.

Fin.

Wujuuuu! Mi OS 80! *O* Y es raro y deprimente ._.

De todas formas esperó que les haya gustado n.n

Tengo sueño así que los personajes de Tite Kubo y blablabla! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
